The present invention relates to an apparatus for quantitatively supplying a liquid and, more particularly, to an apparatus for quantitatively supplying a liquid which has a relatively high viscosity and a high specific gravity.
Generally, in the process for manufacturing semiconductor elements, solder is used to join metal pieces. In soldering, a predetermined amount of melted solder must be supplied to join the metal pieces. In response to the needs described above, an apparatus for quantitatively supplying solder is used in the process for manufacturing semiconductor elements.
In a conventional apparatus, melted solder is stored in a chamber of the apparatus. When a valve disposed in the chamber is opened, the melted solder is supplied from a nozzle disposed at the end of the chamber due to the pressure acting on the solder and its dead weight.
In the conventional apparatus of this type, when the valve is opened, the dead weight of the melted solder stored at the lower portion of the chamber varies in accordance with the amount of melted solder remaining in the chamber. When the level of the melted solder remaining in the chamber is lowered, its dead weight decreases. As a result, the amount of melted solder to be supplied may become below a predetermined value. However, if an excessive amount of melted solder is kept in the chamber, the dead weight of the solder increase. As a result, the amount of melted solder to be supplied is above the predetermined value. Thus, the melted solder cannot be accurately supplied.